You Belong With Me
by Dreamsdocometruee
Summary: Recently moved to Chicago, Layla is ready to start her new life. Waitress at her local coffee shop by day and delivers pizza by night. Layla is one of they girls who would do anything for someone she cared for. What will happen when lovely Layla delivers pizza to pro wrestling trainer Phil Brooks.
1. Chapter 1

She pulled her last bag into her new apartment. She closed the door and walked into a empty room filled with boxes. Layla couldn't believe it. She was finally starting a new life in the town of Chicago, Illinois. A smile spread across her lips as she looked out the apartment window. The sun was shining and a lot of happy faces walked the streets. She was lucky to get two jobs before she was finally settled in. She needed some money to get her started. She refused to take some off her sister, she wanted to earn it herself. She looked around the empty space and wondered what she was going to do first. She heard a lite tap at the door.

"It's open." Layla shouted as she turned around to face the door.

"It's me." A filmier voice said entering the room. It was Layla's sister April Jennifer. The most successful woman out of the Lee family. With her own business selling computers, April was happy with her life and money. Layla's smiled widen as she seen her little sister enter the room.

"So, what do you think." Layla said stuffing her hands into her jean pockets.

"I guess it's ok, not my taste." April said looking around with a smug look on her face. April was opposite for Layla. Ever since becoming wealthy, her attitude was ignorant, rude and she was full of herself. Layla just rolled her eyes ignoring her sisters comment.

"You haven't changed one bit April." Layla said giggling a little.

"Ugh, I hate that name. Call me by Aj in public, ok?" April said staring at Layla.

"Ok, whatever you say 'Aj'." Layla said in a mocking voice.

"We'll I have to go, I have a business meeting in..'looks at her watch' 10 minutes, so bye honey." April said backing away sending kisses. Layla waved goodbye before turning around to the piled up boxes next to her bags.

* * *

Layla's apartment was all set up, her furniture was all in the exact place she wanted it. She looked down to her watch and saw it was time to get her uniform on and leave for her first of two jobs.

She arrived at Carl's pizza place and walked straight in. She tied her hair into a high pony, put her cap on and went straight to work. She and Ricardo would hop in and out of the van delivering pizzas house to house all night.

"Ok Carl, that's me done for tonight, I'll see you tomorrow." Layla said as she cleaned a table a kid spilt sauce on.

"Wait, wait" Carl, the owner said running with a 12" inch pizza box in his hand. "Take this, it's the apartment straight across from yours, could you do that for me please?" Carl said flashing his eyelashes towards Layla. She giggled and took the box from him.

"Anything for you Carl, see you tomorrow." Layla said now leaving and waving to the other staff. Still smiling, Layla held the box and walk down to her street. She arrived to the apartment which was on the note that was on the box of the warm food she was holding. She pressed the buzzer a few times waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello?" A crackly voice said out of the buzzer.

"Hey, I got your pizza." Layla said as she started to fell cold for the breeze that blew passed her.

"Come in." The voice said. The door opened, so Layla walked in and headed straight up the stairs to number 13. She started to hear music as she reached her last step. Wishing it wasn't number 13 she turned the corner of the hall to find it was coming from that door. She sighed and walked over to it. She heard laughter through the loud sound of music as she knocked on the door hard. After continuous tries of getting someone's attention and to take the pizza of her hands she then pushed the door a little so she could step inside. She felt she was intruding but it was the only way to get this persons attention. She took a step into the apartment to see about 5 people sitting on the sofa talking to each other. One person looked over to Layla and quickly turned down the music. By doing that the rest of the strangers looked at Layla who stood there nervously not knowing what to do next.

"Um, here's the pizza you guys ordered." Layla said gesturing someone to take the mouth watering food of her hands. One of the guys nodded and smiled in Layla's direction.

"Phil, pizzas here." The guy shouted looking over to another room. "You can come in, you know?" The same guy said looking back at Layla. She nodded her head as she took about four steps into the apartment which was massive. Then a man appeared from, around the corner. Brown hair all gelled back, a nice beard, not to hairy. Green as grass eyes the shined at Her. Tattooed arms and a lip ring that complimented his smile. Layla had to admit, this guy was smoking hot.

"Here's your pizza you ordered." Layla said extending her arms out more so the box was closer to him. Phil smiled and took the box out of her hands to place it on the kitchen counter. "That would be ten dollars please." Layla said as she looked down at the receipt. Phil reached into his pockets and pulled out his wallet. He searched for his change and note to had to the pizza girl.

"Here you go, ten bucks." Phil said handing Layla his spare change. Layla looked down and counted the money quickly that rested her hands. She backed a little so she was now standing in the door way.

"Um, you gave me 15 bucks?" Layla said looking back at him a little confused.

"I know." Phil said flashed a smile at Layla before closing the door. Layla stood there totally confused. She didn't know if it was a compliment or not. But anyway Layla left the apartment and headed across the road to hers.

She felt bad for taking that 5 dollars. But the fact was he knew that he gave her too much than she asked for. Was he trying to tell her something? Layla didn't know so she tried to forget it and continue watching SmackDown.

She switched off her TV. Happy with the results of her favourite wrestling show, Layla lifted herself off the couch and stretched her arms out wide. She walked over to the big window her Tv was in front of. She looked out and could see the apartment she delivered the pizza to. She could see that hot guy talking an eating a slice of pizza. Layla tried to remember the name that his friend called him. Phil. She liked the name. It suited him. Layla slightly smiled as she closed the curtain and went to her bed.

* * *

_Ok, am really excited about this cause its a different sort of couple I haven't tried before, but if I get at least one review on this chapter, I will put up the next chapter so please review if you would like more:)._


	2. Chapter 2

"I know, I miss you too Kel." Layla said to her friend who was back in Florida with Layla's other friends. It was 8.30 in the morning and Layla was getting changed for her day job. Working in her local coffee shop called, 'Chicago coffee' basic name, quite catchy to Layla. "Ok kelly, I have no go now but I'll call you later, bye." Layla said as she took her phone from her ear and hung up. She missed her friends but she knew she had to look passed it and focus more on her new life here in Chicago. Layla quickly grabbed her keys and headed out the door. As she entered the cafe Beth, the owner handed her an apron and ordered her to start straight away. She tied her apron around her little waist, tied her hair up and went straight to work.

Layla was starting to like this job. Friendly staff, nice customers, Layla was enjoying her day. She smiled just thinking about it as she handed a man the latte he ordered. She made her way back to the till as she heard the door squeal as someone opened it. She looked up to see two filmier guys standing searching for a free table. One of they guys was Phil. Layla bit her lower lip as she saw how hot he was looking today with his black knee-high shorts and his grey hoodie. She quickly shook out of those thoughts as the other guy headed towards the counter as Phil went and sat at the free table.

"Hi. What would you like?" Layla said trying a little to avoid eye contact with the guy she saw last night.

"Um, I'll have two black coffees plea-." The guy stopped talking as he was starting to remember the woman's face. "Hey, wait a minute, your that pizza girl from last night." The man said smiling like he had won a prize for something. Layla couldn't ignore the fact the guy recognises her.

"Yeah, your the guy who i delivered the pizza too." Layla said smiling nervously.

"Well actually that was my friend, but anyhow, am Colt." Colt said extending his arm out over the counter.

"Hi, am Layla. Nice to know your name." Layla said shaking his hand now realising what she said was a bit weird. "Anyway, two black coffees coming up, I'll take them to your table when there ready." Layla said as she started to make there beverage. Colt nodded and headed back to his table. "Nice to know your name, what?" Layla mumbled to herself as she continued to make the coffee.

She walked nervously to the table holding their very hold drinks. She finally reached the table trying to not make any eye contact with either of them.

"Here's your coffee." Layla said placing the drink on the table.

"Well I wish I could stay but I actually have to leave." Colt said as he stood up from his chair. "See you later Phil and bye Layla." He said as walked away from the table. Layla sent him a small wave as he left the coffee shop.

"When are you on your break?" Phil asked taking a small slip for his coffee. Layla turned around to face him as he waited for an answer.

"Um, *looks to the clock* now actually." Layla said sending Phil an innocent smile.

"You like black coffee?" Phil asked looking down at the drink his friend ordered and then back up at Layla.

"Yeah, I guess. Could I ask why?" Layla said tilting her head a little to the side as she twiddled with her fingers.

"Well I thought it would be nice to chat to a pretty pizza girl for 10 minutes than sit here all alone." Phil said placing down his coffee. Layla's cheeks turned a little red. She liked getting compliments, especially from someone as hot as him. "So will you join me?" Phil asked as curiously wondering what the answer would be.

"Um, ok, why not?" Layla said as she sat down in the chair opposite him

"So how long have you been training wrestlers?" Layla asked as she took a sip out of the coffee Phil gave her.

"A few years now, it's a fun job." Phil said finishing off his coffee.

"I like watching SmackDown and Raw in my free time. Been watching it ever since I can remember." Layla said smiling remembering the times watching it with her family.

"Hey, you free tonight?" Phil asked eagerly.

"Sadly no, I have a shift at Carl's pizza place, but I'll give you my number if you ever want to, you know, hang out or something." Layla said a little nervously. She felt she was flirting with him, which was hard not to do.

"Ok." Phil said quite calmly as he started to get his things together. Layla ran over to the counter with the money he handed her as she collected his receipt for the till and wrote down on the back her number. She knew she was finished for today so she quickly thanked Beth and walked over back to Phil.

"Here is your receipt and three dollars change. Layla said as she handed his the money and piece of paper that was in her hands.

"Than-wait, you gave me five bucks more change?" Phil said a little confused.

"I know." Layla said as backed away smiling at him until she was fully out the doors. Phil now catching on shoved the money in his pocket and the left the cafe heading another direction. Layla felt all tingly inside. She knew she just met the guy but that didn't stop the butterflies she was feeling inside. With her smile attached to her face, Layla entered her apartment.

* * *

"Layla, same favour as last night but could you please take this pizza to the house on your way home?" Carl said handing Layla the box as she was ready to leave. Layla looked at the address to see it was Phil's, number 13.

"Would love to, anything for you Carl." Layla said as she left the pizza place. Her face lit up as she walked to his apartment. She tapped on the doors a few times until she heard it rattle. The door opened to Phil and his friend.

"You ordered pizza?" Layla said playfully as she handed him the box.

"You want to come in?" Phil said as his eyes grew wider.

"Thanks but am too tired." Layla said yawning loudly. She counted the change. She saw that Phil gave her the extra five dollars again. She looked up at him as he flashed his smile. "Take of back." Layla said moving her hands closer to him.

"Um, no, bye." Phil said smiling closing the door. Layla giggled away to herself as she walked back to her apartment. She was starting to grow fond of this guy. She like him. A lot.

* * *

_Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews I got, I really appreciate it and I hope you guys keep reviewing so I get to know what yous think. Yeah so anyway, please review and tell me what do you think of the couple? Will post chapter 3 tomorrow, thank you :)._


	3. Chapter 3

Layla just started her shift at the coffee shop. She was cleaning a table before she heard the door squeal.

"Hey honey." April said. April was with some other business people that didn't look so happy.

"Hi ap- I mean Aj." Layla said sending her sister a sarcastic wink. April ignored it and told the people she was with to find a table. Layla finished cleaning the table and walked over to the counter.

"So, how is my baby sister." April said tucking lightly on one of Layla's cheeks.

"Um am older than you silly, and let go of my cheek please." As Layla said that April let go and came in closer to Layla.

"Yes, but they don't know that so, sshh." April said tapping on Layla's other cheek before looking at the menu. Layla rolled her eyes and took other people's orders until her sister was ready to choose.

"Actually, *turns to look at the others*, guys we have to leave, no time for coffee, bye Lay." April said waving a little at her sister. She looked over to the window to see if she could see Phil but there was no sign of him. Layla sighed a little, she got back to work.

* * *

"Ok Beth that's me finished for the day." Layla shouted in the the kitchen. She could see Beth running towards her.

"Ok, here's your pay." Beth said handing Layla an envelope. Layla smiled as she took the money of Beth and stuffed it in her bag. Layla said her goodbyes to everyone as she began to take her apron off and up her grey zip-up hoodie on. As she done that she looked up to see Phil entering the coffee shop. He spotted Layla and walked towards her.

"Coffee?" Phil said with a big smile on his face hoping for a good answer.

"Well I just finished my shift sor-."

"Yeah so you have time for a coffee?" Phil said cutting Layla off.

Layla thought for a second and then understood what he meant. She giggled and nodded as they found a table.

"I'll get the coffees, but your paying." Layla said taking off her hoodie.

"Ok, I just give you the money." Phil said as started to search through his wallet.

"Wait, it's ok, I already have your money." Layla said smiling at him. Phil looked totally confused. "The five bucks you keep giving me." Layla said laughing. Phil finally caught on and told Layla what he wanted.

* * *

"So thanks for the coffee." Phil said as the two now stood up from their chairs.

"Thank you too." Layla said as she put her hoodie on.

"Um, you free tonight?" Phil asked eagerly.

"No, I have to work at Carl's tonight , sorry." Layla said. She really wanted to be free, so she could spent more time with him.

"Are you free after you shift at Carl's?" Phil asked very eagerly.

"Um, yeah." Layla said quite happily.

"Well here's the plan, I'll order pizza the same time I ordered it last night. You can take it up to mine and me and you could watch a movie or something, whatcha say?" Phil said very excited.

"Yeah, sounds good, so i guess I'll see you tonight then." Layla said as the two now left the coffee shop.

"I guess you will." Phil said smiling as he walked away. Layla waved and her smile became wider. She was so excited. Yeah they were friends but she couldn't wait to spend the night with him.

* * *

"Ok Lay, here's your pay and the pizza your friend ordered." Carl said handing Layla the box and placing the envelope on to of it.

"Thanks, I'll see you on Monday. Bye." Layla said waving with her free hand. As she exit the shop she quickly put her pay on her bag and continued to walk to Phil's.

Once she reached her last step of the hard floor, chills sent up and down her body as she was becoming more excited by the minute. She never really had any guys as friends back in Florida. Most of her friends were for girls which wasn't bad but none of them like to watch wrestling or stuff like that so Layla wouldn't mind have male company instead. As she reached the his door she could see that it was already open. She walked in and closed the door behind her. There sitting on the couch was Phil. Simple black t-shirt and shorts, but it looked so nice on him.

"Hey." Phil said as he spotted a beautiful brunette girl walk in. Phil though she was gorgeous. Her smile lit up the room.

"Hey, got the pizza." Layla said as she walked over to the couch.

"Ok, take a seat and let's dig right into this pizza." Phil said opening up the box. The smell of the warm food filled the room and the look of it made Phil like his lips. "Yeah so, I have Raw taped from last week, you up to watch that?" Phil asked as he took a big bit into the cheese cover food.

"Am up for anything." Layla said as she reached over to pick a slice of pizza. Phil nodded on approval as she switched his Tv on.

"Big show is heel now!" Layla said in shock of the events that were taking place on Raw.

"Didn't expect that." Phil said also in shock. The WWE logo showed up and by that Layla and Phil knew it was the end of the show.

"Well thanks for having me." Layla said standing up from the comfy chair.

"Thanks for coming, I had fun." Phil said as he stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Same, pizza was lovely." Layla said smiling. Her and Phil walked over to the door.

"I'll walk you home." Phil said as he stuffed his keys in his pockets and closed his door.

"You don't have to-"

"No no, I insist." Phil said cutting Layla off and curving the end of his lips upwards. Layla smiled as the two them walked down to her apartment.

* * *

"So this is where you stay, number 34." Phil said looking at the number on the door.

"Um yeah, so I was kinda wondering if you wanted to do this again tomorrow maybe? And this time it can be at mine?" Layla said crossing her fingers behind her back hoping the answer to be a yes.

"Yeah, sure." Phil said very happily as he was glad she asked.

"Ok well thanks again and I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Layla said taking one step into her apartment.

"Yeah, bye." Phil said still smiling as he waved and walked away. Layla closed her door and did a little happy dance. She had so much fun with him tonight and she was going to see him again. She went into her room, got changed and jumped straight into bed. She closed her eyes as she thought of him. He was perfect. Nice looking, nice personality, he was everything Layla wanted and more. She quickly opened her eyes again as she heard her cell phone vibrate of her bedside table. She looked to see a text from Phil that said: "by the way, you owe me 5 bucks :)". Layla giggled to herself as she placed her phone back down and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Aw, ain't they cute. Thanks for the reviews guys, means a lot. Really does, you should of seen my face when I read them I was so happy:) anyhow, so what do you guys think about this chapter? Please let me know so review and I might post chapter 4 up tonight not sure yet:)_


	4. Chapter 4

Layla's eyes slightly began to open. Before she knew it she was fully awake and ready for a new day. This was Layla's first day off so she was happy enough to spend it in her track suit trousers and grey tank top. She got out of bed and walked straight to the kitchen to collect her breakfast. She walked over to her refrigerator and searched for the milk. She then heard a knock at the door. She was wondering who was up at seven in the morning to go to her house. She closed her fridge a s walked straight towards the door. She opened it to Phil who was standing there in some tracksuit trousers and a plain black jumper.

"I know it's early and all but, I was thinking if you wanted to come to the gym with me?" Phil asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, just let me grab my jumper." Layla said as she walked into her bedroom. Paul was happy that she agreed. Layla came out of her room and walked straight out as she closed her door. "So, How we getting there?" Layla said stretching her arms out.

"We're jogging." Phil said raising both off his arms above his head as he started to stretch them.

"Am not jogging, am to tired to do that." Layla said with a straight face. She was being totally serious at this point in time.

"Ok, well then *turns his back to her* get on my back." Phil said pointing to his back. "Of your not jogging your going on my back, your choice." Phil said smiling at Layla. She laughed as she then put her hands tightly on his broad shoulders as she climbed onto his back. He took ahold of her legs and began to jog down the stairs. Layla couldn't stop laughing, neither could Phil.

* * *

"That's us here." Phil said as he lowered down. Layla climbed off of his back.

"Thanks for the ride." Layla said giggling. The pair then entered the building. The place was empty. There was only a few guys there and one she recognised. "Hey, is that Colt?" Layla asked Phil as she pointed towards a man who was on the treadmill.

"Yep that's him. Wait, how do you know his name?" Phil asked looking down at the small brunette.

"He told me his name at the coffee shop a few days ago, I said it was nice to know his name." Layla said laughing at herself. Phil joined in with the laughter as they then walked over to him. "Hey Colt." Layla said as Colt stood off the treadmill.

"Hey Layla, hey man." Colt said as he high fived his friend Phil. "Oh Phil, crazy was looking for you, she called me last night saying that you weren't answering her calls." Colt said as he wiped the sweat he produced during that work out.

"Hey stop,calling her that. And she was shouting at me last night about that, she jut won't let it go that I missed one call." Phil said laughing with his friend. Layla stood there I. Utter confusion.

"Wait, who is 'crazy'?" Layla asked out of curiosity.

"Phil's girlfriend. She's only nice when she wants to be but most go the time she's crazy." Colt said laughing.

"C'mon man, don't call her that." Phil said playfully hitting Colts chest.

"You have a girlfriend?" Layla asked. Her heart dropped. Yeah her and Phil just met a few days ago but she connected with him really quickly.

"Uh, yeah. I forgot to mention it to you. Anyway enough about that let's get this work out started." Phil said as him and Colt ran towards one of the gyms machines. Layla stood there for a few moments before she sighed deeply and followed behind.

* * *

"Wanna grab a coffee?" Phil said as they left the gym.

"Sure." Layla said quietly. She was still upset with the news she heard earlier. Phil was starting to see something was bothering her but he decided not to ask.

"So, um you still up for tonight?" Layla said as she took a sip out of her bottled water she purchased from the coffee shop.

"Am so sorry, I can't I promised my girlfriend that I would take her out for a meal tonight. I totally forgot." Phil said as he face palmed himself.

"Oh, it's ok." Layla said bluntly. She felt she was giving him the cold shoulder but she couldn't help it.

"Well do you want to met my girlfriend. She's entering the shop right now." Phil said placing down his coffee.

"Sure, why not." Layla mumbled under her breathe.

"Hey honey." A voice said that sounded like it came from behind Layla. Layla eyes grew wider as she was to scared to see if it was true.

"Hey babe." Phil said calmly. Layla slowly looked up to she her sister April sharing a hug with Phil. Layla was god smacked. She didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Layla." April said looking towards her sister with her arms still wrapped around Phil's neck.

"Um, hey." Layla said very nervously.

"Wait do you guys know each other?" Phil said in shock.

"We're sisters!" April shouted. Phil stood there on total shock.

"Well I have to be somewhere, so I'll um see you guys around." Layla said quickly standing to her feet and leaving the coffee shop. She couldn't believe it. Just when her feelings for Phil were getting stronger she finds out he's got a girlfriend and better yet, her own sister. And Layla knows what her sister is like. She'll just rub it in.

* * *

_:o, omg. Poor Layla. Ok, thanks for the review again and now, what did you think of this chapter? What do you think is going to happen next, let me know, please review, thanks guys:)_


	5. Chapter 5

It has been 4 days since Layla found out about Phil and April. She hated the fact she saw they together everyday as they would always come to the coffee shop.

"He goes out with you sister?" Layla's friend Kelly shouted over the phone.

"Yeah, hard to believe huh?" Layla said as she sighed deeply at the thought of them together.

"How did such a nice, friendly guy get himself a bitchy, little shank like April." Kelly said with frustration.

"Yeah, well I have to go Kel, but I'll call you later." Layla said as she ended her call. She quickly stuffed her phone into her pockets before heading out to the coffee shop.

* * *

"Layla, you have to smile for the customers." Beth said patting Layla on the back.

"Sorry boss." Layla said as she plastered on a fake smile to present to the customers. As Layla cleared a table, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Phil's friend Colt.

"Hey Lay!" Colt said on a positive attitude.

"Hi." Layla said bluntly as she shoved passed him to put the cups into the kitchen sink.

"Woow, what's up with you?" Colt said as he stood at the counter. Layla came back from the kitchen.

"Nothing." Layla said not even taking one glimpse of Colt. Colt stood there trying to wonder what was up with Layla. "Well are you going to stand there or are you going to order something?" Layla said quite demandingly. She said clearly in no mood for this.

"Two black coffees to go please." Colt said calmly. He was starting to realise Layla was upset about Phil having a girlfriend, but he had no idea. Layla handed him his drinks and started to take other people's orders completely ignoring Colt and not even saying goodbye.

* * *

"There sisters!" Colt said totally shocked of what he just heard come out of Phil's mouth.

"Yeah, i was shocked too when I found out." Phil said taking a sip out of her beverage.

"Phil, let me asked you something. Are you happy with April?" Colt asked in his serious voice.

"Yeah, of course. Why did you ask such a stupid question?" Phil said nervously.

"Dude, Layla makes you so much happier than April has ever done. I know you don't want to break Aprils heart but you got to start thinking of your own." Colt said before walking away from his friend. Phil thought to himself for a moment. Was he really happy?

* * *

As Layla was just taking her last order she saw April walk into the coffee shop. Layla rolled her eyes as she noticed her sister approaching her.

"Hey lay lay." April said as she leaned against the marble counter.

"Ok first off, my name is Layla not lay lay and second, your name if April, not Aj, so don't expect me to call you that in public." Layla snapped at April.

"Oh, someone's a bit snappy. Anyways, am just here to tell you that am staying at Phil's tonight and were getting pizza and you will probably be the one to deliver it to is so, you are staying for dinner at his, see you then. Bye Lay lay." April said waving goodbye to her sister. Layla wanted to Denny her sisters offer, well it wasn't an offer it was more of and order by the way April said it. Layla hated getting treated like that, especially when the person is younger than you. Layla took her apron off and left the coffee shop.

"Thanks again for taking the pizza, you are such a lovely girl Layla." Carl said handing her the pizza box.

"Anything for my favourite boss." Layla said leaving the pizza place. She sighed as she walked the streets up to Phil's apartment.

"Hey, Phil it's Layla." April shouted as she opened the door. Layla walked through and handed April the pizza box. "Um what do you expect me to do with this?" April said with disgust all over her face. Layla snatched the box off her sister and placed it on the table near the couches. Layla looked up to see Phil with a big smile walking towards her.

"Hey Layla. Take a seat." Phil said calmly. Layla smiled as she sat down in the comfy seat.

* * *

"Tell her how we met honey." Layla said holding Phil's hand.

"Ok, well we first met at the bea-

"Shut up Phil your telling it wrong. I'll tell it-" April stopped talking as she noticed her sister roll her eyes."You have something to say?" April said.

"Yeah, I do actually. Stop interrupting Phil when he's in the middle of telling me something. You have been doing this all night long." Layla sale placing down her drink.

"Well he is telling the wrong story, I don't want him telling you a bunch of lies now." April said with a smug look on her face.

"Hardly April, he wouldn't do that." Layla said rolling her eyes once more.

"For the last time, my name is not April, it's Aj." April shouted, as she lot go of Phil's hand.

"Your name isn't Aj, stop being so stupid." Layla said raising her voice.

"Me, stupid. Your talking to the girl who actually went to collage." Aj said smiling evilly at her sister.

"Your pathetic." By saying the two words, Layla got up and stormed about the room.

"Layla, wait." Phil shouted now also standing up.

"Ugh and where do you think your going?" April said looking up at him.

"Just for one second stop being a bitch." Phil said as he left his apartment and ran after Layla.

* * *

Layla made it to her apartment door. She started to search for her keys in frustration. She then heard footsteps up the stairs. She turned around to an out of breathe Phil.

"Phil I honestly don't get how you are still that girl. She treats you like crap and you let it pass like its nothing. You don't deserve that." Layla said even more frustrated. "Are you seriously happy with her?" Layla asked Phil. He remained silent. He didn't say one word. "Am guessing that a no." Layla said crossing her arms.

"I just can't break her heart Layla." Phil said still looking down at the group.

"Well it's either risk breaking her heart or having you broken everyday, it's your choice Phil, cause there is someone out there who cares about you." Layla said as she finally found her keys. She turned around and twisted the key in the lock. Before she could enter felt someone take ahold of her arm. Phil swag her round and crashed his lips against Layla's. After a few seconds he back away as he saw the surprise look on Layla's face. He the fully turned around and ran down stairs. Layla entered her apartment just taking in what happened. She couldn't believe that Phil just kissed her.

* * *

_They kissed! I posted 3 chapters in one night and it wouldn't of been if it wasn't for the reviews. Thank you guys so much. Ok well please review on what you thought of this chapter. What do you think of how Aprils actions and what do you think about the kiss? Let me know so please review. Chapter 6 and maybe other ones will be posted up tomorrow. Thanks guys :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Layla walked down the empty streets as she was heading to work in the early morning of 7.00am. All that ran through her head was about the kiss her and Phil shared last night. She was in total shock it happened but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. She knew cheating was wrong but it felt so right. She finally approached the coffee shop. To her surprise there was a sign on the door that read: hello, we won't be open until Thursday. Thank you. Layla turned around and started to head back to her apartment. She then saw that the gym that Phil took her to was over the road. She thought as she had nothing to do until 6pm maybe it's a good idea to go. So that's exactly what she did.

Layla entered the gym. She looked around to see if anyone was there. As she passed the bikes she saw Phil and Colt on the bikes. She wasn't sure what do to. Should she go up to them or leave now before they see her? It was too late to pick the second choice as Colt turned around.

"Hey, Layla." Colt said as he stepped of the bike. Layla sent him a small smile delivered with a nervous wave. As Phil heard her name he quickly shot his head in her direction."no offence or anything but you don't really look like your here it work out." Colt said looking at her outfit. Layla looked down at her clothes to see that she was wearing her black work trousers with her 'Chicago Coffee' t-shirt on. She then started to quickly think of something to say.

"I was actually here to look for Punk." Layla said playing with her bracelet, now realising what she just said.

"Oh, it's about the kiss isn't it?" Colt said chuckling away to himself. Layla dot her head up in embarrassment. "Just to let you know Layla, Aj locked him out of his own apartment so he had to stay the night at mine."

"Oh, well um I guess that's bad, punk can we talk in private now please?" Layla said quite nervously. Punk nodded as he stepped off the bike and followed Layla outside on the gym to stand in the hall way. "You told him?" Layla said with anger. She didn't know how to take the news.

"Well I had to tell him why I was locked out." Punk said straightening his hair back. Layla liked when he did this, it made him look cute in her eyes.

"Ok, well um about the kiss, ugh, did you mean it?" Layla said looking down at the floor. "Like do you really feel like there's something between us?" Layla eyes then trailed up to his green eyes. Phil looked straight into hers.

"I-

"PHIL." A voice screamed cutting off Phil. Layla me Phil turned their heads to see April running towards them. April jumped onto Phil wrapping her arms around his neck. "Phil, a, so sorry, please don't leave me." April screamed. Colt came round the corner to see something he didn't want to see.

"You." Colt said looking at April with intenseness. April gave him a death glare as he walked put of the gym. "See you later Phil." Colt shouted not taking his look of April. April looked over to Layla who was observing the whole thing. She brought her arms down to her side and turned to her sister.

"Look lay, am sorry I shouldn't of been so mean to you. I wasn't being a true sister to you. And I know your sorry for calling me stupid so why don't we all be friends?" April said with a big smile spears across her lips. Layla wasn't in a mood to argue so she just sent her sister a fake smile. April squealed and brought Phil and Layla onto a group hug. "Well guys I have to go to a business meeting so I guess I'll see you later Phil, bye Lay" April said waving goodbye as she now left the building.

"I have to go." Layla said looking down at the ground. She started to walk to the door.

"I do, I do feel there is something between us I mean, I would kiss you without a reason." Phil said nervously scratching the back of his neck. Layla turned around to look at him. She smiled slightly. "Do you have feeling for me?" Phil asked.

"Yes but right now, am not sure." Layla said as she began to walk away. She really liked Phil, no doubt about it but she knew that April was the one playing with her feelings. She knew how to do that. Layla thought about the whole thing as she entered her apartment.

* * *

It was now 4.38pm. Layla was peacefully watching tv as there was then a knock at her door. She got up and walked towards it. She opened it up to her sister April.

"Um, hi." Layla said leaning against her door.

"Hey sis." April said as she shoved passed Layla and entered her sisters living room.

"Can I help you?" Layla said closing the door walking over to the sofa.

"Nope, just came here to invite you to mines and Phil's party at his house after your work." April said crossing her legs.

"Party for what?" Layla said as she started to think off possible reasons.

"Just to celebrate mines and Phil's relationship. He is a keeper." April said as a smirk formed on her face.

"Ok, well um, here's some advice sis. Treat him right like you want to be treated and he will remain a keeper." Layla said pointing her statement out. April then started to laugh a little. This made Layla a bit angry and confused.

"First off, why would I need advice from someone who haven't had a successful relationship since like, forever and secondly, he will never and I mean never breakup with me." April said with an evil smile to top it off.

"And how do you know he will never dump you?" Layla said turning her tv down in volume.

"Well let me tell you something lay, I own his apartment so if he dares to dump me, he becomes homeless." April said smiling at her sister who is in shock of what she just heard.

"So you are basically using him because you can't get a decent boyfriend? I never knew you could be that shallow." Layla said with disgust.

"Oh Lay, you obviously know nothing about me." April said laughing continually.

"Wait, he could just move in with Colt, a, pretty sure Colt would allow that." Layla said smiling as she thought she had the solution to this problem.

"You think I don't know that, I always plan ahead Lay. I also own Colts apartment as well, so if I hear that he did move in, I'll just both male them homeless." April said with her evil smile still remaining.

"You sick, little bi-

"Well I best be off, bye Lay Lay." April said cutting Layla midway. She got off her chair and left her sisters apartment. Layla couldn't believe her sister would do such a thing. Phil didn't deserve to be used, neither does Colt. Layla didn't know what to do. She wanted to do something but this could risk Phil and Colt to become homeless.

* * *

Layla walked up the streets as she just finished off her shift at Carl's. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to go to this party that they were having but it was too late now. She tapped on the door and to no surprise or was April. She walked passed her sister to the crowded room with people she has never even seen before. She then bumped into Colt and began talking to him.

* * *

After an hour of chatting her decided to look for Phil. She budged passed the many people out onto the balcony to see Phil and April. April spotted Layla and she quickly kissed Phil. She looked over to Layla who was heartbroken. Today she found out that he had feelings for her and them seeing him kiss her sister tore her apart. Phil eyes turned to the side to see Layla walking away. He tried to pull away from April but she would end up bringing him back. He then finally got away and chased after Layla. Layla entered Phil's bedroom, this is we're she could be alone with her thoughts. She then turned around to see Phil.

"Look Layla, she kissed me I didn't want her to do that." Phil said wiping his mouth.

"I know, but I hate seeing you with her. She is using you and you doth deserve that, you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy, who makes you Phil, it's definitely not her." Layla said wiping the small tears that were filling up her eyes.

"You make me happy. You are the only girl who has had me happy in a long time." Phil said walking over to Layla. "I know we haven't meet that long ago but, that doesn't stop the feelings I feel for you. Neither does April." Phil then placed his hand gently on her soft cheek. "Do I make you happy." Phil asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes." Layla whispered. Her and Phil's lips them collided. This time Layla kissed back. She felt happy inside, nothing could stop this feeling. Layla then felt so,some grab a handful of her hair. This separated her lips from Phil's. she looked up to see April who then dragged her out and into the Hall way. April pushed her sister to the floor and close the door. Layla them stood up holding on top the back of her head and walked back to her apartment.

* * *

_Oh, drama! Sorry I didn't post this chapter last night I was busy, sorry guys but anyway, please review telling me what you thought of this chapter and stuff like that, might post another chapter tonight no sure. Thanks._


	7. Chapter 7

Layla's eyes began to open. She woke up in her cosy bed with her floral bed covers snuggled around her. The back of her head was still sore of when her sister grabbed her hair and chucked her outside. She then started to think what could of happened when she left. Layla then decided to go and have a shower so she could get ready for work.

As Layla walked down the quiet road she started to think about the kiss. It was magical. Layla felt something special during that kiss, something made her feel good. But Layla knew that good things don't come easy. She finally approached the coffee shop and walked right through. She noticed Beth the owner skipping around without a care in the world. Layla put her apron on and walked over to Alicia and Kaitlyn who were watching the whole thing.

"Hey, why is Beth so happy?" Layla asked giggling at her boss. Before Alicia could answer, Beth skipped over to the counter where the three were standing.

"Am getting married." Beth screamed pointing to the huge ring around her finger. Layla and the others climbed over the counter to hug there boss. "and you guys are all invited, bring who ever you want." Beth said hugging them closer. After there friendship hug everyone began to work.

* * *

As Layla finished up she spotted April make her way into the coffee shop. Layla looked over to her side to see Beth running out the kitchen towards April. Beth hugged April as April did the same and they both sat down at a table. Layla took off her apron and slid on her coat still watching the two talking.

"Well the real reason I wanted to talk to you was to ask you, will you be my maid of honour?" Beth said crossing her fingers.

"Ah, yes!" April squealed hugging her friend. Layla's eyes grew wider as she heard the whole thing. Layla was hoping for something without her sister, but that didn't happen. Layla sighed as she rushed out the coffee shop without speaking to her sister. As Layla looked behind her to see if her sister was there she bumped into someone. As she looked up to apologise she recognised the person. It was her bestfriend Kelly.

"Layla!" Kelly squealed as she cuddled her friend.

"Kelly, missed you. What are you doing here in Chicago?" Layla asked as her and Kelly pulled away.

"To see you, I was on my way to your apartment to surprise you. Surprise." Kelly said laughing. Layla giggled with her friend before heading back to Layla's apartment. Layla and Kelly entered the apartment. Kelly sat on the sofa as Layla severed up some drinks.

"I like what you've done with your hair." Layla said handing Kelly a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks, I was looking for something more natural." Kelly said playing with her brunette curls.

"Well it really suits you." Layla said taking a sip of her drink. "Have you not checked in to your hotel yet?" Layla said pointing to Kelly's suitcase.

"Was going to do it after I spoke to you." Kelly said smiling.

"Well why don't you just stay with me? I could use the company." Layla said very happily.

"Really. Oh thanks Layla!" Kelly said in shock but with excitement. "Well enough about me, whats going on with you?" Kelly asked in curiosity.

* * *

"Are you serious? Wow, never knew April could be such a bitch." Kelly said in shock.

"I know, she has some serious prob-"

Layla was cut off when there was a knock at the door. Layla and Kelly remained silent until the person knocked on the door again. Layla stood up and walked over to the door slightly opening it. She looked up to see Phil and Colt standing in her hallway. "Could we please come in?" Colt begged with big eyes. Layla smiled and let them into her apartment.

"Just go into the living room." Layla said closing her door. The two entered the room to see Kelly sitting on the couch. "Oh. Guys this is Kelly my bestfriend, Kelly this is Phil and this is his friend Colt. She staying with me for a few days." Layla said smiling as she stood beside the couch.

"Hey, Layla's told me all about you guys. Especially you Phil." Kelly said sending him a wink. Layla looked down in embarrassment. She then hit kelly playfully on the arm. "Oh and Phil see your girlfriend, can't believe she owns your house." Kelly said shaking her head in disbelief.

Phil then quickly looked up at Layla with surprise on his face. "You know?" Phil said as everyone looked towards Layla.

"Ugh, yeah. She told me last night before your little party." Layla said remembering it all. Phil got up for his chair and walked over to Layla.

"How's you head?" Phil asked moving a strand of hair that was in her face.

"Still sore." Layla said biting her lower lip. Phil then gently put his arms around her waist. This made Layla look up into his olive green eyes.

"I promise, I won't let that happen again." Phil said lifting up Layla's chin. Phil came closer as he tried to kiss her. Layla got panicky and turned her head to the side. Phil stopped on his tracks and backed his head away in confusion. "Is there something wrong?" Phil said.

"I can't do it. I can't let you cheat. I know it's April but it doesn't feel right, am sorry." Layla said breaking his hold. She backed away a little until there was another knock at the door. This time Layla was pretty sure it would be April. She sighed as she walked towards the door and to no surprise it was. April shoved through and entered the living room as Layla followed behind.

"You think I forgot about last night. I knew he would be here with you guys." April said looking at Kelly, Colt and Layla. "You think I don't know your having an affair with her, well Phil it's a real shame that I have the power to make you homeless." April said through her gritted teeth.

"You don't need to do that." Layla said as everyone turned to her."I called him over here to tell him that it was over." Layla said making no eye contact with anyone.

"Is that so?" April said raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, it is, isn't it Phil." Layla said looking in his direction. Phil really wanted to disagree and go with Layla but as he looked into Layla's begging eyes he saw he couldn't do it.

"Yes, we are over." Phil said knowing that wasn't how he felt.

"Good. I missed you baby." April said placing a kiss on Phil's cheek as she kept looking at Layla. "And see if I see Phil at yours again I'll-

"You won't have to do anything because you won't see us, ok." Layla said cutting off April.

"Ok well Phil why don't we have a night in watching TV and we can catch up." April said linking arms with Phil. He looked over to Layla who was heartbroken. He and April then left the apartment. Colt them said his goodbyes and left as well. Layla plot onto the couch sighing deeply sitting next to Kelly.

"Layla, please don't say you are giving up on him?" Kelly said sitting up, looking at her friend.

"Kelly, what can I do? If I try anything he'll become homeless. I honestly have no idea to fix this." Layla said bringing her hands to her face.

"C'mon Layla. I know you are better than that. Are you actually going to let a decent guy who makes you happy go? He is something special and you know that." Kelly said. "Well are you? Is this it for you guys?" Kelly said looking over to her upset friend.

"I don't know." Layla said. She stood up and went to her bedroom.

* * *

_Well, that was interesting, haha. I realised I called Phil Punk in the last chapter and that was because I was watching Raw at the time so :) whoops. Ok please let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think of the whole Phil+Layla+April situation? Please review and thanks for all the reviews I got in my previous chapters, I actually love them all, it helps me write more and I really hope I keep getting them, thanks again guys!_


	8. Chapter 8

Layla dried herself with the towel and slipped on her uniform for the coffee shop. She wrapped her damp hair in a towel, pinned it behind her head while she walked through into the living room. Kelly was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. She looked up from her phone to see Layla walking through.

"Morning Layla, here's your coffee." Kelly said picking up the hot beverage. Layla thanked her by nodding and sitting next to her. Kelly then started to text again.

"Um, Kelly. Do you think I have messed it up with Phil?" Layla said placing her drink on the table.

"Of course not, you still have plenty of time to fix this." Kelly said with her hand on Layla's shoulder.

"I just, is it really worth getting the guy homeless is you try anything." Layla said taking off the towel that held her hair. "I mean, I really like him. A lot but, am scared." Layla said brushing her damp hair back with a shaky hand.

"Are you scared of falling in love again?" Kelly said comforting her friend in her time off need. Layla's head nodded to Kelly's question. "Hey, look Layla, wade never treated you right. He was a jerk and Phil is better than him any day." Kelly said wrapping both arms around Layla. Layla thanked Kelly and wiped away some tear that trickled down her cheeks during the conversation. She then got up, dried and styled her hair before leaving the apartment for work.

* * *

"So, when do I get to met this fiancée of yours?" Layla said happier than before.

"Don't you worry. You'll all get to meet him before the wedding." Beth said with the biggest smile she ever smiled. Layla giggled at her before returning back to the other side of the counter. As she took some guys order, she looked over to the door to see April and Phil entering hand and hand. April looked her own happy self as Phil had no facial expression showing. They sat down at the table as Beth approached them. "Anything for my maid of honour, Layla, wipe these lovely couple tow black coffees." Beth shouted over from a closet table. "Well I best be back to work, I'll speak later."Beth said walking back to the kitchen. Layla got the drinks they ordered and walked over to the table they were seated at.

"Aw thanks Lay, your such a cutie, don't you know that?" April said with a devious smirk across her lips. Layla remained silent as she took a quick glimpse of Phil who was looking in her direction. Layla slightly smiled as she walked back to the counter. She them saw Kelly approach the counter.

"Hey Kel, what can I get for you?" Layla said with a bigger smile.

"Just some orange juice please." Kelly said looking around the room and at the door.

"Who you looking for?" Layla said as she made her drink.

"Oh, um nobody well am looking for Colt. We are having a drink together." Kelly said a little nervously.

"Oh I see, well you won't have to look any further." Layla said point into the door as Colt entered the coffee shop. Once he say Kelly he ordered his drink and began to seat and chat with Kelly. Layla smiled at the two until she heard her sister call her name. Layla rolled her eyes and brought the change of the money April gave her earlier. "Here's your $2.50 change." Layla said dropping the coins into Aprils hand.

"Thank yo- Wait lay. You left us five dollars more change?" April said with an confused face. Phil looked up at Layla who was secretly smiling at him without April knowing what was going on.

"Well I knew I owned someone five bucks but it must not be you." Layla said with a huge smile spread across her lips as she saw Phil's.

"Well do I get to keep it?" April said with an evil smirk.

"Um, nope." Layla said grabbing the coins out of her sisters hand and stuffing it into her jean pocket. She kept her glaze and smile with Phil until April was looking. Ayer a few more serves, Layla was finishing her shift as Phil and April were leaving. As Layla looked up at the two, April quickly grabbed ahold of both Phil's cheeks and kissed him. Layla sighed and looked away trying to erase that scene inside her head. "That's me done for the day, I'll see you tomorrow Beth." Layla said waving away to her boss and other colleagues.

* * *

"Layla, could you please do me the favour of delivering this pizza to your friends house?" Carl said handing Layla the box.

"Um, am not sure if I can." Layla said biting her lower lip.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Carl said with big begging eyes. Layla giggled before taking the box off her bosses hands. She then left the pizza place and walked up the streets worried about talking to April again. There was nothing to be worried about but Layla felt like there was.

Layla knocked on the door taking in a deep breathe as she heard the lock on the door rattle. Layla was surprised when she saw a very happy Phil.

"You want to come in?" Phil said making room for Layla to walk through.

"Is 'crazy' about?" Layla said looking into his apartment.

"If she was, would I be letting you into my apartment?" Phil said with a little smirk. Layla nodded in approval as she walked in and took seat on the sofa.

"So where is the wicked witch of the west?" Layla said sliding her coat off.

"She's on a business trip for the weekend. And she won't be back for that weekend as she is in Italy." Phil said leaning against the chair next to his sofa.

"So what you saying is, she's gone for the weekend." Layla said with a huge smile on her face. Phil nodded and this made it grow wider.

"And I was kinda wondering if i could maybe try to work things out between you and me? Cause I do really really like you." Phil said in a serious tone. Layla then stood up and stood in front of him.

"I really like you too but, can we really make this work?" Layla said twirling rind her bracelet on her wrist. Phil when stood up straight and wrapped his arms around Layla's waist.

"Well, if we try we could. Are you willing to try?" Phil said looking deep into her eyes. Layla wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes" Layla whispered as she came in closer to him. Layla them gently placed her lips on his. He kissed back smiling a little during it.

* * *

_Ohh. Short chapter,i know. But trust me, I a lot more drama to come. So please review, tell me what you thought of this chapter and what do you think about Layla and Phil? Thanks for the previous reviews, love them so much. Thank you:)_


	9. Chapter 9

Layla woke up covered in white sheets on a comfy mattress. She looked around the room to see she wasn't in her bedroom. She looked down and saw she was wearing a t-shirt that had the Chicago flag on it and she was also wearing a pair of grey knee high shorts. She then climbed out of bed moving her long brunette locks to the side. She walked towards the door to hear noises leading to another room. She followed the sound as it reached her to kitchen where she saw Phil making coffee with his back towards her. She smiled as she tip-toed her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his exposed back.

"Good morning." Layla said burring her head into his back, slightly closing her eyes.

"Well finally your up, it half eleven." Phil said looking up to the clock which was hang above him. Layla's eyes shot wide open. She grabbed Phil's arm and swirled him round to face her.

"What! Am late for work, I can't be la-

"Sshh." Phil said cutting her off by placing his finger on her lips. "It alright, I phoned Beth telling her that you were ill and won't be coming in today." Phil said dropping his hand and placing it around her waist.

"Um, why did you tell her that?" Layla said tilting her head to the side a little with her signature smile.

"Because, I want to spend today with you, and it wouldn't be fun if you were at work and I was here all by myself." Phil said with a slight chuckle. "So today, me and you are going to spend the whole day together, so what do you want to do?" Phil said grabbing his and Layla's cups of coffee.

"Um, why don't me and you just have a lazy day in. We can watch a movie, talk about things. Up for it?" Layla said licking her lips as she was about to take a sip of her fresh coffee.

"Yeah, but tonight Colt and Kelly are coming round for a little double date sort of thing." Phil said placing his cup back on the counter.

"Oh, is Kelly and Colt a thing now or they 'friends'?" Layla said putting her empty cup in the sink.

"Well, you can't tell Colt I told you this but he said that he likes Kelly." Phil whispered as he began to giggle. Layla laughed with him before her and Phil went hand and hand into his living room. Phil walked over to the TV where the dvds where as Layla got a comfy spot on sofa."Want to watch Scream 3?" Phil said holding up the DVD case. Layla's head nodded in excitement as she agreed to watch it. Phil placed the disc in and ran over to the sofa to sit next to Layla. He grabbed the remote of the table before slouching down and putting his head up on the table to get comfy. Layla knelt next to him, as she then lead against him making him wrap one arm around her shoulder.

* * *

"No,no, no. Don't go in there, don't g-AHH!" Layla screamed turning her head away from the screen. She heard Phil laugh a little and this made her look up at him.

"And what are you laughing at?" Layla said looking straightly at Phil and not letting her eyes look back at the TV.

"Just you. You get scared of everything that happened in this movie." Phil said laughing away to himself.

"Well it is a scary movie and I don't like them." Layla said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Them why did you pick the movie then?" Phil said mocking her by crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I wanted someone to cuddle if i got scared." Layla said in a baby voice looking at Phil with innocent writing on her face.

"Aw, I see. What's that?" Phil said pointing behind Layla with a total serious look on his face.

"Wh-AHHH." Layla said without even Turing around and jumping into Phil's arms. She then felt an pd heard a laugh escape is closed lips. Layla playfully hit him in the arm and he continued to laugh.

"You do know that, we won't have this again until her next business trip." Layla said looking at Phil as she lay on his chest.

"I know *sigh* one day it will just be me and you, I promise." Phil said kissing Layla's head. Layla then sat up and smiled at him as she came close and kissed him softly on his lips as he kissed back.

* * *

"Kelly, Colt. Come in." Layla said with open arms. She opened the door wider so there was enough room for them to all enter. Everyone headed to the sofa and began to relax. After a while, Layla and Phil's presented snacks and placed then in the middle of the table which was surrounded by sofa and chairs.

"So, you guys a thing now or what?" Layla said pointing to Kelly and Colt.

"Ugh, um maybe. Maybe not." Kelly said sending Colt a small wink. Layla and Phil giggled at the two.

"Do remember, you guys just met." Layla said eating which she picked from the tray of snacks.

"Eh, you guys can't talk you guys were flirting on the first day." Colt exclaimed with a mouth full of food.

* * *

"Well thanks for having us and letting me stay the night." Layla said smiling at Phil as her and Kelly stood in the doorway.

"Non problem, anytime." Phil said finishing it off with a wink. He then closed the door and Layla walked backwards until she reached the elevator.

"So are you and him something now?" Kelly asked wiping her make up with a make up wipe.

"I really hope so." Layla said smiling very widely.

"Hey Beth." April said approaching the marble counter.

"Hey April. Um just wondering, are you and Phil finished?" Beth said piling up some plates.

"Um what? No, why ask that?" April asked aggressively confused at why Beth was asking.

"We'll just yesterday, Layla stayed in sick back Phil was the one who called me." Beth said entering the kitchen.

"WHAT." April screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

:o, sorry I didn't post last night, was staying at a friends. So please review telling me what you thought about this chapter, and what you think of Phil and Layla? Thanks for the past reviews, always it's a smile on my face. Thanks again.


	10. Chapter 10

"Who you texting?" Layla said plotting down on the couch next to Kelly.

"Oh just Colt, that's all." Kelly said with a big smile as she continued to type a message to him.

"Aw, you guys are so cute." Layla said nudging Kelly's arm a little.

"What? Ugh, we are just friends, that's all." Kelly said letting a nervous laugh escape her lips. "Oh by the way, there going to be here in 3...2...1".

Once Kelly reached to one, there was a knock at the door. Layla looked at her friend impressed before getting off the couch and walking towards the door. She opened it up to Phil and Colt.

"Hey babe." Punk said kissing her softly before him and Colt entered. Layla smiled as she closed the door behind her before following them into the living room. She then saw Colt sitting in her spot. She lightly giggled before sitting on the other sofa next to Phil.

"I thought April was coming back today?" Layla said snuggling into Phil.

"She sent me a text telling me that she isn't back until tomorrow, so I thought I get to spend the day with you. And also Colt wanted to see Kelly." Phil said as him and Layla looked towards the love birds. Colt looked up nervously not knowing what to say.

"You wanted to see me?" Kelly said smiling widely at Colt. He turned his head towards her as his cheeks began to turn red in embarrassment.

"Well, um yeah I guess. I mean your pretty cool and pretty." Colt said scratching the back of his neck not looking at Kelly. Kelly blushed at the compliment and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Colt looked up smiling at her as she did the same.

"Get a room you two." Layla said laughing with Phil. Kelly and Colt looked around the room trying to hide the embarrassment they were going through thanks to Layla and Phil. "Ok, enough with you two. Want to watch a film?" Layla said grabbing her remote and turning the TV on.

"Yeah, sure." Said everyone nodding in agreement.

As Layla looked through the channels there was another knock at the door.

"That will be the pizza I ordered, I said your Adress if that's ok." Colt said with a innocent smile.

"Yeah, but your paying." Layla said pointing at him. She passed the remote to Phil as she walked over to the door. She opened it to a very angry April. Layla's eyes grew wider in shock but before she could say anything April stormed and shoved passed her sister into the living room.

"WHAT THE HELL PHIL!" April screamed at the top of her lungs. Phil jumped as he saw April who he thought was still on her business trip.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying another day?" Phil said now standing up and turning the TV off.

"Oh no Phil. The real question is, what are you doing at Layla's. and also why was she at yours yesterday, huh?" April shouted clenching her fists.

"April calm down. We can explain." Layla said turning her sister to face her.

"WHAT! You have something to say bitch, say it to my face. SAY IT!" April said coming close enough Layla felt little spits of her salvia on her face.

"Yeah, I have something to say. This." Layla said slapping her sister full force on her cheek. April yelped in pain holding the injured cheek. You looked back up to Layla with an evil stare. April grabbed Layla's hair and pushed her to the floor. Layla dragged April down with her before throwing punches continuously at her sister. Phil and Colt ran over and got In between the twos cat fight which was taking place. Phil wrapped both arms around Layla's waist pulling her away from April who was pulled away from Colt. Layla tried to squirm out of his hold but it was no use.

"You deserved that. You selfish cow." Layla screamed as some tears escaped her eyes.

"I rather be a selfish cow than steal someone else's man." April said still trying to escape from Colts strong hold.

"At least I treated him like he was mine, better than you ever did." Layla said holding Phil's hand. "April, why can't you see that I like him, really like him. I treat him right, why can't you just leave him be." Layla said tighten her grip with Phil's hand.

"No, I don't have you listen to you. Phil. Right it's time you pick. Be with me and i promise to love you, or be homeless. As simple as that Phil, choose." April said as she placed her hands on her hips. Layla looked up at Phil who took a deep breathe. His grip became looser until he was no longer holding Layla's hand. Tears began to form as Phil took small steps towards April who had a evil smile spreader across her lips. "Go wait in the car babe, Ill be down in a minute." April said handing Phil the keys without taking her eyes off Layla who let her tears run down her cheeks freely.  
Phil turned to face Layla for the last time.

"I am so sorry." Phil mouthed in Layla's direction as she them left to Aprils car. Layla looked down trying to hide her tears. She heard Aprils heels get louder as she walked closer to her. Layla looked up to see her sister laughing sarcastically. This made Layla very angry.

"Oh, lay lay. You should know, I always win." April said walking away laughing before she was fully out the door. Layla's tears continued to stream down her cheeks. She then ran into her bedroom slamming the door shut. She lay down on her big as she let all her emotions out through her tears.

* * *

"Layla, can I come in?" Kelly sale knocking lightly on the door. It has been 3 hours since the whole scene happened. Kelly heard no answer but walked through anyway. She saw her friend stretched out on the bed face down crying her eyes out. Kelly sat next to Layla and placed her hand on her back to comfort her. " I know your upset, but you can give up." Kelly said. Layla sat up as wiped her black tears her mascara made.

"Kelly, what cam I do? I have lost him for good now. I can't do anything to get him back. I have lost the one good guy who made me happy everyday." Layla said as more tears formed in her eyes. "I love him Kelly." Layla said hiding her face.

"Tell him. Tell Phil that you love him , trust me. This is your lag chance at getting this guy Layla, you have to do this." Kelly said lifting Layla's chin up.

"You really think I have one more chance with this guy?" Layla said wiping the never ending waterfall of tears.

"I don't think Layla, I know." Kelly said hugging her friend.

* * *

_Oh. Please review telling me what you thought of this chapter and do you think Layla has one more chance? Thanks for the past reviews guys:D._


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok Kelly, that's me off to work. I'll see you later." Layla shouted before closing her door. She rushed down the stairs as she was a little late waking up this morning. Layla speed walked up the streets as she was now approaching the coffee shop. She pushed the doors open and walked straight through. "Sorry am late boss, I woke up...late." Layla said seeing her boss sharing a romantic kiss with a tall bold, muscular man.

"Oh, Layla. I um, this is Antonio, my fiancé." Beth said finally pulling away for him. Layla sent him an awkward wave. "Well.. Beth turned round to face her love. "I have to get back to work, so I'll see you later." Beth said as they kissed one more time. Layla sighed before walking into the kitchen to get to work.

* * *

"Ok, that's my break Beth. Am just going to hang out with Kelly." Layla shouted through the kitchen. Layla turned around, grabbed her and Kelly's coffee as she went over to sit at the table.

"Thanks, so have you spoke to him yet?" Kelly said straight away.

"Who is 'him'?" Layla said taking a sip out of her hot beverage.

"Oh c'mon Layla, you know who am talking about." Kelly said gulping down her coffee.

"I know, but what am I meant to say?" Layla sighed "I can't exactly go over there saying I love you. It's not going to change anything." Layla said crossing her arms.

"What you guys need to do is talk about this. And soon." Kelly said placing her cup back on the table. "Well I better go, I have a dat- I mean me and Colt are going to hang out." Kelly said biting her nails nervously.

"You guys are going on a date?" Layla said smiling widely.

"Nope. No date. Just hanging out, that's what friends do, duh." Kelly said with a nervous laugh.

"No, you guys are going on date." Layla said now standing up holding the two empty cups. "Well you better go, you don't want to be late for your date now." Layla said sending Kelly a sarcastic wink. Kelly smiled before rushing out the coffee shop. Layla chuckled to herself as she entered the kitchen.

"Layla, you can have the rest of the day off." Beth said as she passed her in the kitchen. Layla was caught be surprise. She wasn't sure if she heard her right.

"Wait, did I just hear you right." Layla said placing done the cups and jogging over to Beth.

"Yes you did. Me and April have a lot of planning to do so am closing the coffee shop for the day." Beth said smiling.

"Well, um thanks I guess." Layla said as she began to untie the string that held her apron around her waist. She hung the apron up before she left the coffee shop. As she walked outside into the cold air that surrounded her thought of what she could do it her share time until she had her other job at Carl's pizza place. She then remembered about Phil. She knew she had to talk to him soon, so she could get things off her chest. She pulled out her cell phone to look through her contacts. She then got to Phil's name. She looked through the contact info to see the address of where Phil worked. She noticed it was just round the corner of the street she so started to walk in that direction.

Layla entered a dark room with a wrestling ring in the middle. She saw about ten men standing in a row all set up in wrestling gear. The was another guy walking back and forth talking to the men using hand gestures. That guy was Phil. Once the ten men noticed Layla, the paid no attention to Phil and decided to look in Layla direction.

"Guys, guys. Are you even listening to me?" Phil said a little stressed. He noticed that they were looking at something behind him. He's eyes trailed around to see Layla standing on the apron on the ring. "Ugh, Layla. Hey, what can I do for you?" Phil said scratching the back off his neck.

"Dude, you finally dumped that jerk April, and got yourself this babe, well done man." One of the guys said patting him on the back. Layla slightly blushed.

"Oh am not his girlfriend." Layla said with disappointment on her tons of voice. "Phil can I talk to you in private?" Layla said biting her lower lip. Phil nodded as she ordered the guys to do something before existing the ring and walking over to the other side of the massive room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Phil said crossing his arms looking down.

"Um, well, about this whole me, you and April thing we have going on." Layla said quite shakily. "Phil, I don't know what to do anymore. We can't keep doing this every time she is away because the minute she gets back or she finds out my heart gets broken." Layla said trying hard for no tears to ran down her cheeks.

"I know, am sick of it but what am I meant to do Layla?" Phil said straighten his hair back.

"Well, why can't you just buy a new apartment?" Layla said also pushing her hair back in place.

"I don't have the money to do that right now, things are tight." Phil said sighing deeply.

"Well, i don't exactly want to say this but of you stay with that bitch who is going to make your life a living hell, there can't be us. So Phil, it's either me or April." Layla said before turning around walking off. Phil watched her leave as he became stress. Layla's tummy twisted as she was nervous. She didn't want to say that to him but she had no choice. She didn't want to end up always having a broken heart because of her evil sister.

Layla walked up the stairs as she reached her apartment door. She slid the key through the lock as she quickly twisted and opened her door. She walked through to the living room to catch Colt and Kelly all over each other kissing madly. Layla cleared her throat. Their heads shot up to see Layla smiling at the two. The pulled away from each other sitting on the couch with a big gap in between.

"Don't worry, I'll go to my room and leave you guys to do what ever you guys want to do." Layla said quickly leaving and entering her bedroom.

* * *

"Ok, good bye Carl." Layla said as she left the shop. It was the first time in a long time that she didn't have to deliver pizza to Phil's place. Layla wasn't sure of that was a bad pr a good thing. She quickly shook they thoughts away as she spotted April and Phil. She noticed that they were arguing which wasn't a surprise. April finally noticed Layla and called her over. Layla ignored the continuous calls of her name and made her way back to her apartment. She wasn't in any mood to talk to her bitch of a sister.

* * *

_Woo! You guys watching raw? I am:) anyway please review telling me what you thought of this chapter AND what do you think Phil's decision will be? Let me know! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

Layla rested her head on the arm of her couch as she felt sick. Kelly walked over and placed her hand gently on Layla's forehead.

"Your temperature seems fine, is there something up?" Kelly asked a bit worried. Layla stretched out while she sat up on the couch.

"No, I just fell sick inside am going to call Beth and take the day off." Layla said stretching out to the table in front of her to receive her phone.

"Did you speak to Phil yesterday?" Kelly said taking a seat next to Layla. Layla stopped dialling Beth's number and put her phone down. His name sent chills up and down her spine. She couldn't get to sleep because of the conversation they shared last night. This was something Layla didn't have any idea what the answer would be and this bothered her.

"Maybe." Layla finally said answering Kelly's question.

"Ok, what did you say?" Kelly said with a more serious tone in her vocals.

"I told him, it's either me or April." Layla said twirling the bracelet which was tied around her wrist.

"Well done. That's exactly what I wanted you to say. If he's in love with you, him will make the right decision, and that's to be with you." Kelly said lifting up Layla's chin. Layla smiled as she hugged her best friend close before pulling away and deciding to get ready for work.

* * *

"Ok, so a cappuccino with a little bit of milk?" Layla said scribbling down a customers order.

"Yes, thank you very much." The customer said before taking a seat with his other friends. Layla placed the order to Alicia for her to handle. The door squealed open. Layla looked over to see April with Phil trailing behind walk in. Layla quickly looked down as she made coffee. Once they sat down, Layla couldn't stop looking. She wanted to find out what was going on. She felt a tap on her shoulder and immediately jumped.

"Wooow, calm down Lay. I just want you to take this to April and Phil ok?" Alicia said passing Layla two coffees and walking off. Layla took in a deep breath as she made her way to the table. Aprils eyes trailed up to see Layla placing the drinks on the surface of the table.

"Hey Lay Lay. I saw you last night and I was shouting on you but you completely blocked me out." April said pouting her lips.

"Oh you did, I never heard. I try to block out horrible noises." Layla said with a smirk as she walked away. Phil slightly smiled at her comment against April.

"Well Beth that's me done for today. I guess the next time I see you, you'll be in a wedding dress." Layla said smiling with excitement.

"I know, it's hard to believe. I hope you have a nice weekend honey, see you next week." Beth said also smiling. Layla untied her apron and left the coffee shop. Layla's smile faded away as she thought about Phil. She started to think he choose April, that's why they went to the coffee shop. Layla's hopes of becoming Phil's real girlfriend drifted away. Her thoughts turned into many tears that began to fall down her cheeks. She knew for sure that's why the came into the coffee shop. Layla couldn't bear it. As her hand covered her mouth, she began to run back to her apartment.

Layla closed the door behind her as she began to call Kelly's name through the many tears. There was no answer and no sign of her in any room. Layla guessed that she was probably with Colt. Layla walked through to her room and dropped onto the bed. She did not leave one tear to shed down. She let them all out. There was nothing to hide, she was in bits. She met Phil when she delivered pizza to his door. They didn't talk much then but there friendship grew each day. And when they kissed for the first time. Layla knew for sure it was meant to be. But right now, she wasn't sure if she was right.

* * *

"So your telling me that you have to make a decision on to choose Layla or April?" Colt said wrapping his arms round Kelly from behind as he looked over at Phil who was punching the punch bag at the gym.

"Yep" Phil said as he continued to throw hard punches at the bag.

"Well I would say that's easy but I see why your stressed about it." Colt said kissing Kelly's cheek.

"Phil, the best thing to do is go with your heart, and your heart belongs with April." Kelly said placing her hand on Phil's shoulder. Phil caught the punch bag and set it still. "I know it's risking a lot but trust me, it's going to pay out in the end." Kelly said before turning around in Colts arms and planting a kiss softly on his lips. Phil breathed deeply before going over to his gym locker.

Layla washed her faced in cold water form the sink in the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds before grabbing a towel and patting her face dry. She shoved the towel in the washing machine, closing the door and pressing one button to turn it on. She looked at her phone to see a text from Kelly saying:

"Am on my way home now, should be there soon."

Layla slid her phone back in her pocket and sat down on one of the sofa chairs. There was then a knock at her door. Layla mumbled to herself "that was quick" thinking it must be Kelly. She opened the door to her surprise, Phil standing there with some flowers in his hands. Layla was taken back by all of this as she didn't expect him to be there.

"I thought you choose April." Layla said still confused.

"And why would I choose someone who makes my life a misery when I can choose someone who puts a smile on my face just from seeing hers." Phil said smiling. Layla's heart filled with joy, happiness and love. She jumped into Phil's arms as she wrapped hers around his neck as he span her round. She dropped back to her feet still with her arms wrapped security around his neck while his were around her waist. She leaned in and kissed Phil on the lips. Phil straight away began to kiss back.

* * *

Phil and Layla were snuggled up together on Layla's couch as there hands were clasped together.

"Thank you by the way." Layla whispered looking up at Phil.

"Thanks for what?" Phil said smiling down at the beautiful brunette.

"For choosing me. I know how much you had to risk to be with me." Layla said kissing Phil on the cheek. "How did the bitch take it anyway?" Layla said facing the TV screen again.

"I haven't exactly told her yet." Phil said biting his lower lip. Layla's eyes grew quite big as she then unclasped her hands and stood up.

"You haven't told her yet." Layla said raising her voice.

"I haven't had a chance to speak to her yet." Phil said scratching the back of his neck as he also was standing up.

"And when are you planning to tell her?" Layla asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I was thinking that instead of me telling her were now together, we could show her." Phil said smiling widely. Layla thought thought about it. It would be a great thing for revenge. Layla nodded in approval as she went in for a hug with Phil.

* * *

_There are finally together! Please review telling me what you thought of this chapter and what do you think April will do when she finds out? Thanks for all the other reviews, loving them all!_


	13. Chapter 13

Layla's eyes were slightly beginning to open. In no time she was fully awake. She turned in bed to see Phil also waking up. Layla grew a smile as he looked over at her.

"Morning." Layla said as her smile grew wider.

"Good morning, babe." Phil said stretching his arms out before wrapping one around Layla's bed frame. Layla round out of bed, onto her feet as she grabbed a hoodie which was laying around and entered the kitchen. She looked to her side to see Kelly exiting her room as well.

"Morning Kel." Layla said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Umm, oh hey Layla. Sorry am still sleepy, we didn't get back till one in the morning." Kelly said rubbing her eyes. "So have you *yawn* heard from Phil?" Kelly said opening the fridge to look for something.

"Yes, I have." Layla said smiling a little hoping her friend to catch on soon.

"And?" Kelly said pulling out some bacon and handing it to Layla.

"He's in my bed right now." Layla said looking up at Kelly with a sparkling smile.

"He's, he's, you guys are a thing now?" Kelly said as her eyes were wide open.

"Um, yeah." Layla said giggling at her friends excitement.

"Yes, yes, yes." Kelly squealed as she hugged her friend very tightly. "Oh, I am so happy for you guys." Kelly said now pulling away. "Phil, Colt you guys can wait in the living room till breakfast is made." Kelly shouted out.

Phil and Colt both walked out the bedrooms in unison. They both looked at each other for a few seconds before walking and talking to one another into the living room.

Layla grabbed two plates and as Kelly also took two. They walked out of the kitchen and into the other room. Layla handed Phil and Colt a plate each before taking one off Kelly's hands and sitting down opposite the two guys.

"So what did April do about uses two?" Colt asked as me took a bite out of his toast. Layla and Phil looked at each other In silence as Kelly and Colt were confused.

"We haven't had the chance to tell her yet." Layla said taking a drink of her fresh milk.

"We are going to show her that we are together rather than tell her. It makes it more exciting." Phil said smiling.

"Oh my god, can me and Colt come?" Kelly asked with a hyper tone.

"Sure, if you want to then I guess that's fine." Layla said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes. What are we going to do?" Kelly said taking a drink out of her glass of water.

"Well, what me and Layla were thinking was to go back to my apartment around 8ish cause that's when she is usually over. And she's going to catch us kissing." Phil with finishing of what was on his plate.

"Nice, me and colt will just be chilling on the background." Kelly said winking over at Colt.

"Ok but that's not it later. Now it's my weekend off and right now all I am wanting is my bed. So who's up for a nice long bed day?" Layla said looking directly at Phil.

"Am still kinda tired so, I'll join you." Phil said stretching out his arms. Layla quickly got to her feet, ran over to Phil, grabbed his hand and ran with him into the her bedroom. Layla quickly jumped onto her bed and under the covers as Phil began to tickle her.

"Well, why don't me and you sit down and relax to a good movie?" Colt said smiling. Kelly also smiling got up from her couch and joined Colt as his switched on the TV.

* * *

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Layla asked holding both of Phil's hands as she stared into his olive green eyes. They were now in Phil's apartment with Kelly and Colt waiting for April to arrive

"Hey, i am more than ready. I have you don't I?" Phil tighten his grip slightly. Layla's smile filled up Phil's heart. The door handle suddenly began to rattle. Layla and into possessions as Colt and Kelly chilled out on the couch. April opened the door to see Phil and April sharing a romantic kiss with each other. Aprils faces went bright red as she was fuming to see such a scene.

"What the hell do you think your doing with my boyfriend lay?" April screamed dropping her bags onto the floor.

"Oh, surprise you did I? Well, I was actually doing my jog right." Layla said leaning against Phil's tattooed body.

"If I was you, I would step away from him right now." April ordered as she body became tense.

"But the thing is April, am not you. And that's the best part." Layla said crossing her arms." Phil, I'll let you say the rest." Layla said giving him some space.

"Ok, well. It's as simple as this April, a, dumping you." Phil said with a smirk spreader across his face. Aprils face dropped in shock as she could believe what was happening.

"N-n-no you can't, am the dumper your the person who gets dumped not me." April said raising her voice.

"Oh well, that's a real shame isn't it." Layla said wrapping both arms around Phil.

"Ahaha, am more than happy. Not just you are homeless Phil, but so are you Colt." April said pointing in their direction.

"Um, no there not." Layla said walking up to her sister.

"And how's that Lay Lay?" April said placing her hands on her hips.

"Because they will be living with me." Layla said smiling back at the two. "Well, *looks at watch* we have to go, see you at Beth's wedding honey, bye." Layla said walking hand and hand out of the apartment with Phil and Colt and Kelly behind.

* * *

_Ok, woo! April got told! Haha. Please review telling me what you thought of this chapter and what do you think will happen at the wedding. Thanks for the past reviews, love reading them._


	14. Chapter 14

It was Beth's wedding day. Layla and Kelly made breakfast for the guys as they both had there hair up in rollers. Kelly went to the toilet. Layla brought through Colts breakfast to see him looking down. Layla placed his plate on the table and sat next to him.

"Is there something wrong?" Layla said picking up her own plate.

"Well, it's just that Kelly has to leave tomorrow afternoon. I don't really want her to." Colt said bringing his hands to his face.

"I know, am going to miss her too, I mean she is my bestfriend but Colt, she will visit again." Layla said rubbing his back.

"I know, but I want her to be here all the time, know what I mean." Colt said looking down at his plate which held his food.

"Colt I have a surprise for you." Layla said patting his back. "Kelly. Come into the living room." Layla shouted as she stood up from the couch.

"What is it?" Colt said looking up at Layla with wondering eyes.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Layla said looking down at him and then up at Phil who sat at the other couch. Kelly walked through to the living room as she tied a knot on the purple rope like belt that kept her dressing gown closed.

"Yeah, so what's up?" Kelly said looking at everyone calmly.

"Well Kel, I was thinking that because you and Colt are like serious now, that it wouldn't be nice to go back home without him so I was wondering if you would like to with me, Phil and of course Colt?"

Kelly's smile turned more in shocked facial expression when she heard the question. Layla looked back to also see Colt and Phil in shock as they were not expecting Layla to say that.

"Oh my god,yes!" Kelly squealed hugging her friend closely. She looked up at the two guys standing there in awkwardness. "Well, what you waiting for? Group hug!" Kelly screamed as she grabbed ahold of Phil and Colt to join. After there friendly hug everyone pulled away and began to get ready for Beth's wedding.

* * *

"C'mon Layla, the cab is waiting on us." Kelly shouted as she continuously knocked on the wooden door.

"Ok, ok am coming." Layla said on the other end of the door. She opened it to see Phil's jaw drop. She was wearing a beautiful baby blue strapless dress which it just came above her knees.

"You look absolutely amazing." Phil said still stunned by her beautiful looks.

"Well you don't look to bad yourself." Layla said as she linked arms with Phil. They walked down the stair and entered the cold breeze which hit across there faces. They all looked over to Phil old apartment to see a moving truck outside of the building. April stood there before entering a car.

"Wait, I thought April was a maid of honour?" Kelly said tilting her head to the side a little.

"I know but anyway, today isn't about her, it's about Beth and an-  
Layla cut of midway as she saw Antonio entering the same car April was in, and began to drive off with the truck following behind. They four of them stood there in utter shock of what they just witnessed. The cab driver called on they before they finally entered and drove off.

They all rushed into the chapel, to see Beth with another man, getting married. Layla closed her eyes and opened them to see she wasn't seeing things. She wasn't.

"You may kiss your bride." The minster said very happily as the newly wed couple shared a romantic kiss.

Layla and the others decided to clap even though they had no idea what happened. They followed the bride and groom oh of the chapel and over to the cars which they would be taken into and driven off to the reception.

* * *

"Well everyone, it is time for the slow dance. Please welcome to the floor Mr and Mrs Barrett." The DJ said as they crowed room clapped until the happy couple was on the middle of the dance floor. They music began to play and they began to dance. Still no one knew what happened with Antonio but right now, nobody cared. They music played own as more couples stepped onto the dance floor. Layla felt two arms wrap,around her waist from behind.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Phil whispered into her ear.

"Would love too." Layla sale smiling back. She lead him to a free spot on the dance floor as they began their waltz.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Phil said as he took the lead.

"Yes, I do. That's when the whole five dollars thing began. Which reminds me, I put you five under you pillow." Layla said winking at Phil. He slightly laughed before focusing on Layla's big eyes them the light reflected off.

"I love you Layla." Phil said bringing his body closer into hers

"I love you too, Phil." Layla said bringing her lips onto his.

THE END.

* * *

_Aww:) well guys, that this story done. Pretty proud of it. Please review telling me what you thought of this chapter and what did you think of this whole story. I would like to say a special thanks to PRINCESSNIA and JohnCenaRkoFanForever. You guys reviewed on like every chapter I made and thank you for that, you really don't know what it meansto me.I really hope you will stick around and read my new story I have started writing, which I don't have a name for but it might be another Layla/Phil couple or unless you guys have any idea, let me know, thank you again guys!_


End file.
